


You're being watched.

by Hyx_Sydin



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8208280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyx_Sydin/pseuds/Hyx_Sydin
Summary: Nobody is able to shake the feeling of being watched.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for the [Stargate Conspiracy Theory Challenge](http://story-works.livejournal.com/17656.html) over at [Story Works](http://story-works.livejournal.com/profile)!

He honestly had not noticed it. Not until he’d overheard a group of marines talking about it. About how it felt like they were being watched. And then it was all he could think about.

The constant prickle on the back of his neck; as if someone was staring at him with all their concentration. No matter where he was. When surrounded by people, he would surreptitiously look around but there was never anyone looking specifically at him. And when alone in his office or quarters, it was most disconcerting.

After a few days of paying attention, he noticed that sometimes the prickle would intensify. So much so, that he began to label the different levels. DEFCON 5 was everyday Atlantis; the prickle at the back of his neck. DEFCON 4 was time spent with certain people (Teyla, Ronon, Lorne, Radek, Woolsey, Carson, sometimes one or two others); the prickle was joined by the hair on his arms standing on end. DEFCON 3 was when he interacted with Atlantis (especially when he was in the chair); this time the hair on the back of his head would join his arm hairs and the prickle. DEFCON 2 was missions, team nights and anytime he had to act the Commanding Officer; the prickle would spread up along his scalp and down his arms. And DEFCON 1 was whenever he and Rodney spent time together; then there’d be a shiver down his spine and he’d feel cold all over except that spot on the back of his neck would be the only warmth.

-

“Rodney you in here?” 

John had tried contacting the other man via his comm but when he’d gotten nothing he’d gone looking. The lab was empty but as he stood contemplating where besides his quarters, the mess and his lab Rodney might be, he heard the sound of typing. Following it lead to a large cabinet which, when he rolled the door open, revealed Rodney tucked into a corner with his laptop, scowling as he typed.

“Hey buddy, what you doing?”

Rodney’s head snapped up and then he was tugging at John’s sleeve. “Get in quick!”

Once John was, uncomfortably, squeezed into the cabinet as well, he gave the scientist a Look (one that demanded answers immediately).

“I’m obviously hiding.” The other man said, tone dripping in sarcasm and disbelief at John’s idiocy.

John concentrated and decided that despite the fact that he was alone with Rodney, things seemed to be at a gentle DEFCON 1. “Any idea what’s going on?”

“If I did,” Rodney scoffed, “I’d have stopped it already.”

John snorted at the man’s ego but had to admit there was truth to his statement. “So what do we do?”

“Someone created a forum on the intranet where everyone’s been throwing around theories about what’s happening. The forum leader has created a list of them. Most are rubbish: All the ascended Ancients are converging on Atlantis to see what we are doing with their city. We are a giant being’s plaything. We’re being passively haunted by everyone who has ever died here. We are not actually real but an entertainment show. Some of them actually seem viable: An Ancient surveillance system that’s only now kicking in. A variation on that one is that the Wraith has set up a surveillance system on Atlantis. If not the Wraith, because people doubt they’d have the technology, then someone else like the Trust or some unknown alien race. My favourite is that Atlantis is suddenly sentient. But I’ve looked into them and can’t find any evidence supporting them.”

“So what do we do?”

Rodney scowled at his screen a moment, then glanced up at John as he grinned. “Keep hiding in the closet?”

“Ugh that was terrible!” But John’s own mouth had spread into a smile as he made himself more comfortable. Spending time with Rodney in a closet away from prying eyes was not something new to him anyhow.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you guess at what is happening? ^_^


End file.
